


The Goddess' Rule [Abandoned]

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominant Hela, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Mothering, POV Loki (Marvel), Shower Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, a little bit at least, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: Loki finds himself catering to every need of his Sister. She seems less interested in ruling Asgard, however, than she does ruling Loki._____





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you prefer the Third Person experience, this is what you may be looking for: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626671/chapters/38977277

Now, I know what you’re thinking.

_Oh, no! Loki is imprisoned again! His brother is powerless and banished to Midgard! Hela now rules Asgard with her dark magic!_

I tell you it’s far worse than that. This prison of mine isn’t the same that Father kept me in after my attempts to rule the humans. No, this prison is seemingly inescapable. Hela holds power over more than just the land and people of Asgard. She holds it over my mind. She holds it over my body. I didn’t expect such strength from her at first glance. Sure, shattering Thor’s hammer _was_ impressive and admittedly nerve-racking. However, when her powers outmatched that of the mad Titan that arrived here to collect the Infinity Stone, I knew that rescue was never to come for me.

Now, here I lay shackled to my late Father’s bed. All I have to look forward to is the frequent visits of the Goddess of Death. “Sibling Bonding” she calls it, but the word “bondage” is certainly more precise. Should I never find escape from her wretched clutches, I shall share the tale of this mess I’ve found myself in for all of you. Brace yourselves. Explicit detail will follow. 


	2. Domestic Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor do all they can to stop Hela taking control of Asgard.

It all started that dreaded day when Father died. Odin was sure to leave us with the truth about Hela’s existence a mere moment before his final departure. Here I thought I was the _bad_ sibling among us. He warned my brother and I of her power. That witch emerged from the portal almost immediately following his demise. He was the only tool holding her back for so long. Now it was up to Thor and I to do the same. As always, we were sure we could end this before it ever began. Never were we more wrong.

She stood before us, clad in a shredded, tight outfit. Her skin was pale as the night’s moon and her hair long and black as the sky surrounding it. In a way, she more closely resembled me, the adopted son than Thor, Odin’s own blood.

“So, he’s gone,” She started, “It’s a shame. I would’ve liked to have seen that.”

Thor and I looked to one another before we began to attempt negotiation.

“You must be Hela. I’m Thor,” brother introduced himself, “Son of Odin.”

“Really? You don’t look like him,” She casually remarked. I stepped forward.

“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement,” I suggested, albeit sure that she was uninterested in such a bargain.

“ _You_ sound like him,” She said back to me. Perhaps I should take that as a compliment. 

“Kneel,” She ordered. She and I seemed more the same now. Even her next words mirrored my own from years ago as I stood prosperously over the crowd of humans.

“Beg your pardon?” I inquired of her. Thor and I stood still, dumbfounded by her order. I watched as her hand extended out to her side and a sword of the darkest black formed into her grip. It seemed to do so out of the air around it.

“Kneel before your queen.” She clarified with a tone of arrogance.

She was not going to go down with words. I’d predicted such, but apparently so did Thor.

“I don’t think so,” He spoke confidently.

I turned to him as he quickly sprung into action. He stepped forward and threw his mighty hammer toward her. She did not yield in its path. In fact, she threw her own hand forward and stopped Mjolnir just an arm’s length in front of her. I’d never seen such a thing. I stared in confusion and disbelief.

“It’s not possible…” Thor struggled to speak as all of his strength tried to push the hammer forward. It only trembled in her hand.

“Darling, you have no idea what’s possible.”

She smiled as her grip tightened. The hammer shrieked as it began to fracture. Finally, with a final effort, she collapsed it in her had. It burst in a thunderous explosion of lightning. I shielded myself, having but a split second to brace for the shock wave that hit Brother and I with the strength of an army. The dust quickly settled. Thor and I regained our footing and looked back to Hela, standing unscathed by the blast. The remnants of Mjolnir sat at her feet, a smoking pile of rubble. She broke not even a sweat at the action.

As Thor and I stood helpless, she reached her hands to her head. As she pushed back the unkempt black hair, an obsidian crown adorned with four demonic antlers on either side took its place. The image was petrifying. She soon formed a pair of her blades in each hand and began toward us. Surely she was going to kill us.

“Bring us back!” I shouted to the heavens in a panic. I called to summon the Bifröst to take Thor and I away from certain death.

“No!” Thor called out too late as the bright rainbow lights engulfed us. It was a massive mistake for me to have done such a thing. We both flew at enormous speed, racing in the space bridge toward Asgard. I kept my eyes forward while Thor looked down past us.

  
“Loki!” He shouted. I looked down to see Hela in pursuit. Quickly, I pulled a blade of my own and threw it at her, aiming for her exposed neck. Why I thought such a simple tool would subdue her after she just destroyed one of the mightiest weapons in all the known realms is beyond me. She quickly deflected the knife back toward me. With all I could muster, I moved out of its path. It continued past me and I watched it fly toward Thor. I attempted to reach out to catch it. I was too late. It struck his chest-plate before I could do so. The force of the hit knocked him from the path of the Bifröst to unknown space. I looked back down to Hela again. She smirked when our eyes met. I could see hers, confident and powerful looking back at my own, frightened and weak.

Hela lurched forward, flying past me and speeding toward Asgard at an impossible pace. If she got there, her power would only continue to grow. To what end, I am uncertain. We grew further and further apart until she was finally out of my sight. It would only be a few seconds before I reached Asgard, but I knew that she must already be there. How I hoped no one stood on the other side of the gate as they would surely perish. They would need the entire military to put up a fight with someone of her strength. Even then I doubt they would manage, and here I was just about to emerge where she surely stood waiting to dispatch me. I closed my eyes and braced for death. Without Thor at my side, I had a feeling there would be no resurrections this time. Even lost in space, he was safer than I was going to be.

Soon, the light ahead of my eyelids dimmed. I felt solid ground at my feet. When I finally arrived, I heard only silence. I knew that when I opened my eyes, I would only see the deceased sprawled across the floor and Hela halfway across the bridge to the mainland of Asgard. At least I was right about one of those things. When I finally could bare to see the damage she’d already caused, I could feel a tightness in my abdomen. There on the floor just before me lay Fandral and Volstagg. Each of their dead bodies were pierced with Hela’s blades. Two of our greatest warriors and some of Thor’s closest friends disposed of in an instant. I couldn’t dwell on it. I turned my gaze over and there she still stood just a few meters away. Skurge was on his knees in front of her for but a second before another of her blades swept across his throat. He toppled over. His hands were wrapped around his neck in a desperate attempt to stop the gushing blood. Hela simply stood over him as he gasped for air. I stayed put at the gate contemplating my next move. Witnessing death was hardly new to me but, with my distaste to inflict it anymore, it only made me sick. These people that have devoted their lives to defending our home were dead as a result of my own incompetence. How I wish I’d not been the cause of this. There was no time to feel sorry for myself now. Hela had to be stopped before she killed anyone else.

Skurge finally gave up the last of his efforts while Hela chuckled over his dead body. I wouldn’t be able to save him, but at least I could take her while she was distracted. I began walking toward her. She turned around swiftly.

“Why thank you for the easy transport, dear,” She mocked.

“You’ll pay for what you’ve done here,” I stopped in my steps.

“I’m afraid I didn’t learn your name back down on that filthy rock,” She began walking toward me.

“I am Loki. God of mischief. Son of Odin,” I announced myself as she got closer.

“Oh, now _you..._ you look like one of us. Surely resemble me, at least,” She said when she was finally within my reach.

This was  my opportunity. With my weapon drawn, my hand flew the knife toward her, aimed for her heart. I pierced her body with all of my strength. Hela fell to her knees just in front of me. Her hand raced to the fatal wound I’d inflicted. She didn’t scream. She didn’t speak. She only looked up to face me while I stood over her. I couldn’t help but smile at the pained expression on her face. Killing her was more than worth sparing Asgard.

“You stood no chance to rule,” I insured her in her final breaths. Her reaction was hardly that of the defeated witch that I expected. She began to speak.

“You _are_ like me,” She paused, putting on a smile of her own, making mine fall, “but, _I_ was never so naive.”

Suddenly, my blade fell through her as if she were a ghost. I didn’t have time to process it before a fierce fiery burn filled my body. I cursed in agony. As I started falling to the floor, something caught me before I would be sprawled across it. I caught sight of my left leg where the pain was most immense. It stayed in a standing position, having been impaled and held upright by an obsidian black stalagmite that broke through the floor. I couldn’t move. I supported myself at the knee of my remaining leg, looking around frantically looking for the cause. I turned back down at the wounded Hela. Suddenly I heard a sinister laugh from behind my back. What I believed to be my own dying victim in front of me faded away into a black mist. A mirror like my own. How stupid I was to fall for such a simple trick.

Hela’s footsteps clicked on the floor as her true form approached from behind. I tried all I could to move my injured leg, but it was of no use. I stopped when she was finally looming over me. I composed myself as I could, hoping to remain valiant through my nearing execution. Not that anyone would have been around to see it, had it happened.

“And now here you are,” Hela spoke down to me, “Kneeling before your Queen.”

She wore a confident smile. I watched as yet another black blade filled her hand. This would be the one that finally ended me and there was nothing I could do about it. She pushed the length of it forward, resting it against my throat. I braced for death. It didn’t come. The broadside of her blade touched under my chin. She tilted my head back, forcing me to look up to her eyes. I assumed she would tend to stare down her victims before killing them, just as I used to. Her gaze was chilling. Neither of us moved. She only stood there staring. The silence became unbearable.

“If you’re going to kill me…” I spoke softly, willing her to finish it. She tilted her head, seemingly thrown by my words.

“Kill you?” She questioned me, retracting her blade away from my neck. “What type of older Sister would that make me?”

Now I was utterly unsure of what would happen next. She must be toying with me. Hela clearly had no problem slaughtering the rest of the room without a thought. I would not expect siblinghood to be a hindrance of someone so cruel. The blade disintegrated into the same black mist as before, leaving her hands bare. She reached out, placing her fingers against my cheek. Her touch was cold as ice, even for my true bloodline. I looked at her hand as she began to caress my face. Soon, she crouched in front of me, bringing her face level with mine.

  
“No,” Hela spoke again, this time almost at a whisper, “I would prefer to get to know you, _brother_ Loki.”

 

\-----

 

I cannot say I recall much between the encounter at the gate and the moment I woke up in the medical center. What I do remember is waking to my wrist bound to the side of the hospital bed. The room was empty of any medical staff. It also appeared darker than normal. In the moment, I attempted to convince myself that the battle with Hela was nothing but a nightmare. A simple dream, perhaps. I began sit up the bed. Unfortunately, there was a painful reminder that it had all indeed happened as I remembered it. I quickly fell to my back again. My leg still burned from it’s injury. At the very least, that meant it was still attached to the rest of me. I still wanted to be sure. With my free hand, I tugged at the green blanket that sat atop me. With effort, I tilted my head forward to witness the damage. I looked past the edge of my loosely fitting undershorts, which were apparently the only clothing I wasn’t stripped of in here. Around the wound was a thick bandage, but the skin surrounding it was darkened black and blue. I cringed at the sight of it, but was suddenly distracted by something far more haunting.

I gasped when her face forced itself into view just above mine. “You’re recovering well, Brother,” She said, smiling down at me. I stared back silently as she walked from behind the bed. I immediately noticed a difference in her appearance from our last meeting. The black crown she wore was more polished and shining. She wore the same tight outfit, but now it was untattered and the metal framing glowed a deep green. When she knelt at my side, even her face was more youthful than when we’d first met. Surely her presence in Asgard has contributed to her more striking look. Less a vile witch, now more a dark goddess. I stayed quiet, the only tool at my disposal being a petty dreadful gaze. She only raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?” She asked. I furrowed by brow in protest. Thank her? Was she serious?

“Thank you? Are you serious?” I spoke. “For slaughtering my friends or impaling me?” I growled. She laughed off my spiteful tone.

“For delivering you here to recover,” she clarified. I shook my head and turned my face away from her.

“You’ll never get gratitude from me,” I insured her. She sighed in response, but I was sure she was only tooling with me.

“What about for allowing you to live?” She asked, cupping my chin and trying to make me face her again. I resisted, slapping her hand away with my own.   
  
“You should have let me die,” I said back.

“Now that’s simply no way to treat family,” she argued.  _‘Family’_ her voice echoed in my mind. How dare she? I quickly turned to her again with rage.

“You!” I shouted, “You’re not  _family_ of mine.”

She closed her eyes and smirked. I would have slapped the pompous smile from her face if my freed arm could reach so far across the bed.

“Perhaps our blood is different, Loki,” She looked at me again, “but you and I share so much more than you’re willing to admit. Besides, we bothcalled him  _Father_.”

My blood boiled. I turned to face the ceiling again. Ignorance would hardly kill her, but she would have to leave eventually if I stayed silent, right?

“Well, maybe if you won’t thank your dear old Sister for your fast healing,” She said as she stood to her feet again, “you’ll at least thank your Queen.”

_‘Queen’_ she declared herself to me again, just as she did on Earth. I bit my lip to stop myself calling her out. I wouldn’t grant her the satisfaction of superiority again. She began to chuckle.

“You know,” she started, “as your queen, I can see that your leg is entirely healed by sundown.”

I ignored her still.

“Or…” I could only see her hand move for a split second before her palm landed lightly over my wound. She could do as she pleased. She would have nothing from me. At least that’s what I told myself before she began to lean her weight into it. “I could keep you in here indefinitely.”   
I cringed at the pain as she pressed down on my leg. I forced my composure back to ordinary, but when I looked at her, I don’t believe she bought it.

“A simple  _‘thank you_ ’ is all I need.”

She pressed harder. My body began to tremble against my trying strength. My head rocked back and forth. The pain was unbearable.

“ _Thank you, my queen.”_ She mocked with a smile. She was enjoying this. Still, I said nothing. Harder she pressed and in a moment, I was sure I was beginning to hallucinate from the torture. Through my blurred vision, I would swear there was a demon lurking in the shadows. In the darkest corner of the room, I saw the glow of red eyes and a silhouette of curved horns at either side. Or maybe it was a trick of hers being planted in my mind. That must have been it. With all of my power, I stopped myself from responding to her demand of gratitude, but I couldn’t last much longer. When her fingers finally dug into my flesh, my instincts took the best of me.

“Alright!” I shouted. “That’s enough!”

She drew back slightly, but still she had her palm pressed on my wound.

“Say it,” She ordered once more. I looked to her again as my vision began to clear up. Her smile was gone and she wore a hauntingly indifferent expression. I let in a breath and barred my teeth.

“Thank you,” I forced myself to say. She nodded, but didn’t take her hand away.

“ _Thank you…_ what?” She asked me.

“Thank you…” No. Not my queen. Never. But I didn’t care to stay in this pain any longer, so I forced myself to indulge her partway. “...sister.”

Her smile returned to her face and her hand to her own side.

“Now was that so hard?” She asked, hopefully rhetorically since I didn’t plan to respond any further. “I’ll see to it that you’re fixed soon,” She said before bending her face back over mine again. I felt her lips lay a light kiss on my forehead. It was as chilling as her skin before. “Until next time, Brother.” She said before turning toward the doorway. I watched as she walked away and finally left and the door slide closed behind her.

I let out a breath of relief and exhaustion. Now my leg had become numb around the wound, likely from the excruciating abuse it’d taken. I calmed the rest of my body, to the best of my ability. Even though she was gone, I still felt a presence near me. I scanned the dim room, sure it was empty, but equally sure I wasn’t alone. I looked to the opposite corner. There I felt my body go flush. Looking back from the dark corner of the room were the same red eyes. I stared back, spotting the crude shapes of the horns around them, but no other defining features visible from the darkness. They weren’t visible for long. The eyes turned away after only a second or two of me studying them. I was intrigued, but still didn’t know if what I was seeing was real. Could this be a guard of Hela? Perhaps just another patient in the infirmary? But Hela didn’t take prisoners, aside from myself. She killed everyone else she saw at the gate, and surely anyone else who opposed her. Asgardians were hardly cowards. They would all fight for their home, but here she was just a moment ago, still standing. Judging from my wound, I must not have been here unconscious for more than a day or two.

That would be more than enough time for someone of her power, now amplified by being present in Asgard, to seize it. That was a bothersome thought. Though she was the one to have likely spilled it, I couldn’t help but feel the burden of their blood on my hands. She may not even be here if not for me. My calling for the bifrost led to this. Last Asgard knew of me, they’d only seen me lie to them by taking Father’s place. With me in his position, we still flourished. I had finally been able to rule Asgard with prosperity. Now, they were probably only in calamity and only by my own mistakes. Some benevolent god I was to my people.

I lied on the bed, cursing myself for letting this all happen. I wasn’t able to sulk for long, be it a good thing or bad. I heard the door slide open again. I was relieved to not see Hela come back through, but rather a nurse. She walked toward me, a look of fear and anger in her eyes. She finally stood over me, but I did not recognize her as being regularly staffed here.

“What is this?” I asked her. She didn’t say anything. I spotted her hand reach toward her waist-pack. She retrieved a syringe with a small dose of a green fluid. She trembled in front of me. I had no time to question her further before she forced it into my arm. I winced in shock at the quick motion and jab, watching as the mystery liquid was pumped into my blood. Once she was done with the injection, she left swiftly without a word. I quickly started to feel numb again, now across my entire body. An anesthetic, it seemed. My eyelids began to feel heavy. A strong anesthetic. I turned and looked to the dark corner again as my vision began to fade. I saw the red eyes before mine finally fell shut again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Who or what is our red-eyed demon? 
> 
> Obviously the first half of the chapter mirrors 'Ragnarok' with some inner-monologue by Loki. The rest peels off into it's own alternate story. A little short for setup, but I have my plans.


	3. Showered with Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up to find his body free of any damage and Asgard of any peril, but soon finds that Hela is not done with him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you took a look at the second chapter before May 23, take a look at it again. What was originally the third chapter worked better if fused into the second. It gives proper set up to this. 
> 
> If you're just joining us now, then it should all be in fair order.  
> _____________________________________________________________

I wake again, this time in a far more familiar setting: My personal chambers. The light of our rising morning star illuminates the room from the open balcony. My eyes scanned my surroundings as I lay in my luxurious bed. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. No sign of Hela hovering over me like before. Sure I am alone, I immediately check my wrists and am relieved to find them unrestrained. When I begin to sit up my leg no longer burns with a sun’s intensity. I quickly pull the light blanket that covers me only from the waist down. Unfazed by my apparent nakedness, I study my leg with the clear daylight beaming down on it. There was nothing but my own familiar pale skin. No bruises or scars to be seen. Intrigued, or possibly in denial of being able to recover from such a wound, I lay my hand on my thigh, pressing with the faintest pressure. It was apparently no trick of the eye. I was healed. I can’t help but let out a breath of astonishment. To that, I get a startling response.

“Awake already, love?” A soft feminine voice asks. I may nearly have jumped out of my own skin at the sound of it. My eyes dart down to a body laying at my side. I see only her dark hair and the fair skin of her shoulders as she faces away from me. With haste, I vacate the bed, and stand to my feet. “Oi, Loki!” The woman shouts as she turns over to reveal herself. “What the hell are you doing?” She asks with a confused and bothered tone. I don’t answer, but rather analyze the woman who stared back up at me waiting for a response.

“Sif?” I finally speak, bewildered to find my friend laying in my bed. Quickly realizing my bare groin I  reached for a pillow to cover myself. Plenty of questions came to mind, considering the state of affairs in Asgard while she lay there, but I settle on the most basic. “What the hell are _you_ doing?” I ask loudly, backing away from the bed.

“Well, I’m trying to have a proper sleep,” Sif casually explains, pausing to yawn and stretch her arms. “And you look as if you’ve seen a rogue Kree,” She then props her head up by her elbow, looking back at me to explain myself.

Still confused, I continue on. “Yes, I can see that you’re trying to sleep, but why are you doing it in my chambers?” I ask, taking a second too long to register her own nudity. I avert my gaze. “And for Odin’s sake, would you hide your shame?” I request quietly, as not to attract any more sensitive eavesdroppers than I may already have.

“What wrong?” She chuckled, pulling the blanket over her breasts. “Afraid to see what you had your hands full of last night?” _Last night? Hands full?_ She didn’t mean...

“What are you on about?” I fiercely inquire, looking back to her again. Her expression changed from one of amused confusion to one of concern.

“Loki, are you alright?” She asked as she sat up more properly.

I open my mouth to respond, but haven’t anything to say. I simply stood there, puzzled. _Alright?_ Was this woman mad? Did she not know of the hellish past few… actually, at this point, I have no idea how long it’s been. I know my leg didn’t heal over the course of a few more hours or days. What chaos must have ensued this entire time I’ve been comatose in recovery? Has Hela been defeated in my time asleep? Sif surely couldn’t have done it on her own, gifted a warrior as she may be. In just the days since I was wounded and woke up in the infirmary, Hela must have slaughtered any Asgardian that stood in her way when she seized power. So many questions filled my mind, but I had to get ahold of myself instead of standing here silent and dumbfounded.

“How long was I asleep?” I finally ask, looking to the ground to find my trousers lazily discarded among a pile of our clothes.

“A few hours, I suppose,” She answered while I retrieved them. As I began to lift my leg to put them on, I looked back to her again. I nodded my head, indicating her to look away.  

“Honey, what’s wrong?” She asked as she turned her worried eyes to the morning sky outside as I pulled them up and fastened them around my waist.

“Where’s Hela?” I asked, “Do you know if Thor is alive?” She looked back to me again, confused even further.

“Wha..? Of course Thor is alive,” She assured me, much to my relief, before continuing, “Who’s Hela?”

“Are you serious?” I sneered, growing frustrated. “Hela: The cruel goddess who slaughtered our friends and colleagues,” I pointed to the spot of my former wound, “Hela: The woman who impaled my leg and tortured me in the hospital!”

“What friends?” Sif  kept trying to ask, “Loki, your leg is fine! What is going on with you?” Her concerned look was growing more convincingly genuine. She tapped her palm on the bed, suggesting I take a seat next to her. Again, I didn’t know what to say. There was no logic to her presence or her confusion. No logic to my healed leg. None, other than…

No. Hela’s wasn’t some figment of my imagination. I remember every detail of her arrival so clearly. I can see it in my head now: Thor knocked from the space bridge, the bodies of two of Asgard’s greatest warriors lifeless on the ground, Skurge holding his bleeding neck, that twisted cunt crushing my badly hurt thigh. It was all real, but it was all clearly unbeknownst to Sif, who sat shaking her head. Something was wrong with her, but even this didn’t explain why she was bare breasted (and likely more bare beyond the rest of the blanket) in my bed. I looked to the floor, retrieving my undershirt from the pile, and taking a breath to myself. I compiled my thoughts, readying myself to calmly explain all that I knew happened to her and hoping she would be able to fill in some gaps. I finally sat next to her, buttoning the middle of the shirt closed. In the corner of my eye, I saw her push her luscious golden blonde hair behind her… her golden… _what_? My eyes shot back to her and much to my horror, there still layed a naked person in my bed.

“Brother!?” I shouted while jumping from the bed, this time losing my footing and landing on my ass. Thor let out a hearty laugh. I climbed up to my knees. I looked to Thor, baffled at his smiling face. What sorcery was this? Was this a trick? No, of course not. Neither Thor or Sif were trained in magic enough to change their form.

“Something wrong, Brother?” He asked me. Adding to my mystified state, his face was now lit only by the burning candles atop my night table and the morning star’s place outside was taken by the second moon of Asgard.   
  
“Brother?”

A cool breeze flooded the room from the balcony. I shuddered, attempting to move my arms to my sides to warm myself.   
  
“Brother?”

Only one came to aid while the other didn’t move and now I realized I was back to wearing only my undershorts from…

The infirmary.

“Oh, Brother?” Her haunting voice emerged as my eyes opened. Here I still was, restrained in the hospital bed. Of course, fooled by my own dream. In my weak, waking fluster, I looked around the room. It wasn’t dark like before. Now I could see everything clearly with the light of day shining on the walls. I caught sight of my leg, which now was free of any bandage, but still badly bruised.

“Loki!” Hela shouted, causing me to jerk my head in the direction of her call. She stood at my side again, wearing a smile on her face. I was nearly blinded by the reflection of the sun on her polished crown. As reality set in for me, she raised her hand over my leg. I squirmed, bracing for another torture session. She drew her hand back ever so slightly at my reaction. “I told you I’d have you healed,” She pointed to the bruise. “Nearly good as new.”

“And I suppose you want me to thank you again?” I muttered, pulling myself up to sit. I strained, finding my muscles weak. She put hand at the back of my shoulder to help me to position myself.  I swatted her away.

“Oh, you’re quite the joker, aren’t you?” She cackled, before turning half serious again. “How does it feel?”

I began to move the leg as well as I could. Aside from being a bit weak, it burned no more. Still, I wasn’t going to give her any satisfaction. Not that she deserved any in the first place. “It felt better before you stabbed it.”

“In my defense, you _were_ attempting to kill me.” She said with a laugh. Clearly her audacity knows no bounds. I rotated my lower half to face her, letting my legs fall over the edge of the bed below the knees. She still smiled confidently. Infuriatingly so.

“And _you_ had just killed several people yourself,” I looked up to her eyes, reminding her of what she already knew, “and were ready to kill me and Thor.” Her smile dropped and she raised a brow.

“ _Kill_ you?” She shook her head. “No, Brother. I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to kill you back at the bridge. I believe the quote was ‘What type of older Sister would that make me?’”

Again with those words. “Stop that!” I barked at her, “You’re not my sister.” She rolled her eyes.

“If only saying it would make it so. Deny it all you want, but the only reason you’re alive and well is because I take care of my own.”

She was unbearable. I dropped my head into my hands, tired of her talk. Tired of her completely. Again it occurred to me that this was my own fault. But what could I do now? There is no way I could fight her on my own, especially now in my weakened shape. I looked to the door. It only teased escape that I knew was impossible. I thought of Thor, likely dead in space. Maybe I would have preferred that fate, if only to relieve myself the blood on my hands. My eyes closed, I thought of anything. Anyone that could help. Perhaps if those Avengers knew what had happened to their teammate’s home world, they could offer assistance. A fool’s dream, though. Earth’s technology hadn’t advanced nearly enough to get them here in time.

Time. Time Stone. Infinity stones! The Space Stone! Surely that could be a means of escape. Not any moment soon, but there it sat in Odin’s treasure room… if Hela hasn’t yet seized it. Getting my hopes up is stupid, but once I’m well enough, I can make my way to it.

What am I doing here sulking? Why am I letting this woman control my mind? My magic didn’t fool her once, but the god of mischief could certainly bullshit his way into the treasure room at some point. If she was truly so serious about her _‘brother’_ and his well-being, then perhaps playing her heart  could mean getting out of here. Yes, yes, yes. This is what I will do. Once I can regain my strength, I will make my escape.

“Chin up, brother,” Hela cut into my contemplation, touching her fingers to the bottom of my face and lifting it to look forward and up to her. She quickly withdrew them, though and her face turned to disgust. “Oh, you’re filthy,” she said as she wiped my sweat on the bed. “Poor thing, you’ve been laying here for days without a proper cleaning.”

I looked at her, unsure of what would come next. To my surprise, it would be her untying the strap that held me to the bed. “What is this?” I asked.

“Come with me. You’re getting a shower.”

Under more dire circumstances, I would not comply with her. I would just lay here in the bed, but I would need to follow her orders for long enough to get my power back and escape. Plus, there is probably no harm in a shower. I could feel the grime all around my body.

She didn’t hesitate to put an arm around my back again and practically force me to my feet. My legs felt like jelly. If not for her, I would have fallen straight to the hard floor under my own power. “Can you stand?” She inquired. I started to move my legs, letting blood start to flow properly. Once I could stand by myself, a sense of indignity rushed over me. I was a weak man in a single article of underclothes being escorted to a shower by the most powerful woman in all the land. On top of that, there sat in the back of my mind, the truth that she was, unfortunately, indeed my Sister. I was hardly ever comfortable to be partially disrobed in front of Thor, but this seemed a tad bit more shameful. She must have seen the embarrassment in my eyes. She shook her head and smirked in amusement. “Follow me.” She said, while grabbing my wrist and starting toward the door.

With my legs barely working, I kept a close distance behind her as she marched through the infirmary halls. The building was so barren, empty of any staff, just as the room she held me in. Not even a sign of the nurse who injected me or-- The red eyes! I still haven’t a clue what to make of it. In any case, at least they weren’t seeing me in this fashion. Perhaps casting glamour would be an idea, but it would be better not to agitate Hela by using magic. We continued on down several hallways, eventually ending up at a pair of double doors that led… outside. I stopped in my tracks. She didn’t and nearly pulled me over, but quickly froze and turned around to face me.

“Problem?”

“It’s… a little public outside, isn’t it?” I responded, gesturing down my body.

“Are you so afraid?” She started to mock. “I thought you were meant to be brave. A little public indecency won’t do you any harm. ” She smiled sadistically.

“Well, I--”

“Oh, stop. You’ll hardly be openly harassed when you’re being escorted by the Queen of Asgard herself. Besides, you’re such an incredibly handsome man. They should be thrilled to see you.” She tried to assure me, tugging at my wrist and pushing the door open with her other hand and beckoning me through. I decided, or was forced into thinking, a little humiliation is a small price to pay for my future escape. I nodded and, against my better judgement, stepped past her to the outside air.

She held my arm behind me, pushing me forward down the paved path. I looked around the land around me. There was something seemingly unusual about it. Thought the sun shone on it brilliantly, it was absent of it’s normal beauty. There was just something missing, but I couldn’t place my finger on it. Perhaps it was the lack of common population. I guess I don’t blame anyone for staying indoors during a tyrannical reign. It wasn’t yet clear to me where I was being led. My heart began to race as I started to wonder whether she had tricked me in some way.

“Where are we going?” I asked. “You know the infirmary has showers.”

“Sure it does, but I would never make a family member use such filth. The palace facilities are far more up to what you deserve.”

We kept walking and before long, I spotted a pair of soldiers up ahead the path in front of the palace entrance. They were removing bodies from the main walkways. Bodies that wouldn’t need relocation if I hadn’t led Hela here. As we got closer and closer, I could see them stare. I looked to the ground, avoiding their looks of judgement. From behind, I heard Hela shout out to them. “Eyes on the job or your families will be removing _your_ lifeless corpses from where you stand.” They complied immediately.

Once we finally got to the main gate, the enormous doors opened themselves and inside stood several guards clad in black armour. In unison, they took a knee and saluted to Hela. To their Queen. Years ago I would have called them cowards for kneeling to an invading evil, but I knew that they had no chance to fight. No choice but to do as she commands so that they may live. She marched us past them and to the lift.

We stood inside, close together as we were raised to the higher levels. The sound of silence was the only other occupant. Hela kept glancing over to me, smiling, and running her thumb across my wrist. Never did she let that wrist go. I had no idea what to make of it, but she couldn’t see the smile I hid inside, knowing that I had an eventual plan of escape ready in motion. I continued to feign ignorance. Soon, the lift stopped and the door opened to reveal that we’d reached the Queen’s chambers. “Come, Brother.” She pulled me along behind her again. We crossed the spacious living quarters, decorated with Asgard’s finest minerals and jewels. From the balcony, one could see all of Asgard from this height. Rarely did I find myself up here during my Parents’ rule. How I envied them.

Hela opened the door to the fresher and to the massive shower area. The room was wide enough for scores of occupants, nearly five meters in any direction. Each wall shined with a mirror finish, reflecting one another, making several apparitions of Hela and I as we stood there. She pulled my wrist a final time, letting her grip go and ejecting me into the dry shower floor. I looked around, not sure what to do next. Hela didn’t move. She just stared at me for a moment.

“Well, go on.” She said, pointing to the faucet controller. “Left is hot, right is cold. Nothing new.”

I still didn’t move. “Are you going to stand there the whole time?” I asked, genuinely not sure.

“I’m afraid we don’t have all day here, Brother.” She responded.

I nodded. This was strange and humiliating, but I had to power through. I reached forward, slowly, and started to turn each knob that controlled the flow of water. Instantaneously, there was a heavy mist of hot water pumped from the ceiling above me, spreading itself about a meter around my stance. It was incredibly refreshing, but hardly enjoyable with her standing and staring at me. But at least it couldn’t get any worse than this.

“Loki? Do you always bathe in your undershorts?”

It got worse. I turned to her again, not sure if she was joking. Did she really want me to stand here completely naked in front of her?

“Oh, don’t be shy,” She gave a deviant smile. “There’s no one here watching you.”

“You’re watching me,” I reminded her. Humiliation is one thing, but this was going to be too far.

She shook her head. “Right, I guess you were quick to cover yourself in front of your lady friend.” I looked at her quizzically, feeling my undershorts begin to soak up the heavy amount of water. I hadn’t any idea what she was talking about. She tilted her head. “Sif, was it?” She continued.

No, she couldn’t be referring to--

“I know it was hardly your first time waking up with a woman in your bed,” She said, much to my shock. She must have invaded my mind in my sleep, the vile witch. What else did she know? Could she have been reading my thoughts this entire time? Were my plans of escape for nothing? I felt a weakness in my legs, sure I had been figured out. I looked to the floor as my eyes widened, hoping she hadn’t seen anything else in my head. Hela’s mouth fell to a frown when she saw my clear dismay.

“How did you--?” I started to ask before she cut me off.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s unkind to intrude,” She dishonestly apologized. “I just have an affinity for dreams and it’s been so long since I’ve gotten to see anyone’s but my own.”

Good. I was still safe, for the moment. I tried not to make obvious my relief that she’d only seen the dream and no more of my mind.

“Especially a sexy dream like that,” she continued. “From the moment I saw you, I figured a ravishing young man as yourself would have no problem with a bit of flesh.”

My head jumped back up, hearing the awkward compliment. A century ago, she may be right, but I’m hardly the womanizing bastard I was then. If all she was going to do was stand here and  mock me, then I would much rather go back down to the infirmary. Hela had stepped closer to me. She looked into my eyes and raised one edge of her lip.

“Would it make you feel more comfortable if I stripped down, as well?” She said, teasingly, then raised her hands to her head and pushing back. Behind them the black crown disappeared, giving way to her natural black hair. She drew the dark locks over her shoulders and let it rest behind her back. I didn’t humour her apparent joke. I just stood in the mist waiting for her to leave me be. She would make clear that leaving me alone wasn’t her plan at all.

She started to walk toward me, her stride slow and… evilly provocative. Once she entered the shower floor, a separate mist of water, just like my own, engulfed her. She continued toward me, not breaking eye-contact or her freakish smile. I stepped backward, not letting her get close. I felt my back hit the wall. There was nowhere to go from here. My breathing began to hasten. What was she doing? She got closer and closer, approaching so slowly. Within just a few seconds, she was standing just inches away and I was pressed firmly against the wall.  She stepped even closer, pressing her body, still clad in her black fatigues, against my chest. I could feel my violently fast heartbeat reverberate against her now. I wanted to tell her to stop this madness. To push her down. To rid myself of this disgusting encounter. No words found their way out. She would overpower me if I made any move.

Her hand landed on my side and she slowly rode it up the length of my body and to my neck. I could nearly choke on the quick gasps of air before I felt her move her face forward. Her mouth felt like fire and ice when it was pressed against mine. The freezing touch of her skin burned with the incestuous depravity of the situation. Every second felt like an hour as she kissed my lips so forcefully. I felt like I was going to vomit, but she slowly pulled her face back before I could. I know she was staring at me as I tried to look away, but her face -- our faces -- reflected across every wall I could look to. Her hand fell from my neck and found its way back down my body. Now I felt each of her hands around my waist. This was sick to every degree.  I cringed as her thumbs breached the waistband of my undershorts. Instinctively, I caught her hands as she started to pull them down. She quickly turned it around, strongly crushing my hands in hers.

“You have nothing to hide from me, _Brother_ ,” She spoke soft, but earnestly to her own regard. The way she drew out the sibling title was horrid in its own right. “You don’t want to fight this,” She lied. She released my hands and returned to my now completely drenched shorts. She finally pulled them down, releasing my cock to the open air and hot water. I could hear her emit disgustingly impressed sound. She bit her lip as she stared at my exposure and began to nod, before continuing her dreadful dialogue.

“And your _Sister_ ,” she grabbed my chin again, forcing me to face her, “has nothing to hide from you.” She temporarily released me and stepped back, just a pace. I watched as she raised her index finger to the middle of her collar and begin to trail it down the front of her body. Above it, her tight clothing disintegrated into a black mist which dissolved in the air. She continued all the way down to the bottom of her waist and was soon standing completely naked in front of me. Her skin, from head to toe, was as pale as her face. The water made her shine from the lights above. She looked toward the mirror for a moment, admiring her fit and curved form before looking back to me. I still stood frozen in the hot water. She stepped back into the tight vicinity. Her bare breasts now pressed firmly into me. She brought her face to mine, again pushing her lips onto me, this time on my neck. Her hands began up my body, up to my shoulders, then down my arms.

She took my hands in hers, softly this time, and started to guide me around the shower floor to the soap dispensary. I stood in the middle of the floor, not even a wall now to brace me. “Stand here. Don’t move. Let your Sister take care of you.” I did as she demanded. She stepped away behind me and returned within just a few seconds with her hands back around either side of my chest. I felt as she started soaping my body with her hands, slow and gently. She continued on my chest, working around to my back. Then my shoulders and down my arms. I could feel her lower herself down to the floor as she lathered my legs and standing back to her feet when she was done. She brought herself back around to stand in front of me as she ran her fingers through every inch of my hair. With her hands at the back of my head, she took the opportunity to force her lips against mine again, if only for a second. They lowered back down again, of course, so she could finish cleaning the last part of my body. Her slippery soapy hands rubbed against my hips, moving inward together, closer and closer until she closed them over my shaft. At her touch there, I felt brutally shameful surge of blood rush down to it.

Nothing came further of it. She let my cock free after she was done with her tender scrubbing of my entire body. Now with the water rinsing away the rest of the soap, she wrapped her arms around my back, bringing her skin against mine. She kissed my neck and cheek, before whispering into my ear.

“Say it again, Loki.”

“...what?” My mouth spoke for me, automatically responding in fear of what consequence my ignorance would bring.

“What you said in the infirmary,” She quietly told me, “After I saved your life.”

There was a heavy lump in my throat now, almost disallowing me to speak another word.

“ _Thank…”_ Hela echoed the harrowing words, “ _you…”_

“...sister.”


	4. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sulks in self-pity and self-blame for what's happened to himself and Asgard over the past several days. Hela offers him a way to relieve his stress, but it's a way he is strongly against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets rapey this chapter.  
> __________________________________

“You may stay here,” she said. We entered the palace’s grand bedroom, Hela’s fingers wrapped tightly around mine. My mind was a mess, barely registering her words. I stood just inside, wrapped in a baggy shirt and light trousers that she’d placed over me out of the shower.

“Can I get you anything?” She turned to me and asked. _‘You’ve done enough’_ , I thought, but simply shook my head, unwilling -- unable to speak. She nodded.

“Then I’ll be back for you later,” She said before releasing my hand and leaving the room. I turned to watch the door close behind her. Around the latch formed a black stone, fusing the door to the frame. She wouldn’t have wanted me trying to escape her clutches. I turned back, inspecting the rest of the room. She left the balcony open, but it led nowhere. We were high above the land and only a fool would try to leave that way.

The rest of the room was darkly decorated, far from its original design when Mother and Father resided in it. I’d only been here once before, when I was a very young child. Where I remembered walls of gold were now the darkest black. Where I remembered portraits of my adopted family and me, now etchings in the wall of Hela. Where there were red linens across the sprawling bed, now sat dark green sheets. As a boy I would feel humbled to be present here, but under her rule it was just sickening.

I began to feel a quake in my legs as it dawned on me how real this predicament was. And with the realization came regret. Such majesty, here and throughout Asgard, taken and twisted by Hela and I was to blame. With the last of the strength I held, I walked toward the bed and collapsed onto it. While it was certainly far more comfortable than the infirmary, I felt disgusted to lay on it. I deserve nothing more than the cold floor for my actions. Or perhaps the pavement outside would be more fitting of a fool like me.

Was this how Odin felt? To have his rule taken by an outsider and fear the fate of Asgard? I came to accept that he never trusted me as he did Thor. In his eyes, the throne was never truly supposed to be mine. Perhaps now he might think higher of me, compared to Hela’s tyrannical rule. Or perhaps my actions served to remind him of her, leading him to never view me as a potential ruler. Even in hindsight, he regarded me as a son of his own blood, but clearly that wasn’t enough.

I could feel the back of my head begin to throb. The thoughts of my failure as king and as a son to him tortured my mind. Thor wouldn’t have fallen so easily. If he had made it to Asgard behind her instead of I, things would quickly be back to normal and Hela would be dead or imprisoned. But now Thor is likely dead and I lay here her prisoner. I rolled my body over on the bed to gaze toward the sky. At first I assumed the wet drops that rolled down my cheek were from my still wet hair. The sting in my eyes told me otherwise.

How pathetic I must look. Tortured by regret, wounded in dishonourable combat, crying alone in my own parents’ bed. Perhaps the only saving grace of the moment is that I am alone. Even after Frigga’s death and my imprisonment, it wasn’t until Thor’s desperate plea for my help that I showed my emotion. I started to wipe my face, but soon an echo of mother’s voice when I was a boy came to my head. She always told me to let out the negative emotions. She would say that nobody would see it as a weakness, that the strongest warriors of the cosmos let their tears flow. I never believed her then. But now there was no one here. There was no one to judge me and Hela would likely not be back for quite a while.

\-----

The next few hours of sulking and aching passed slowly. Mother was clearly delusional. Open emotion did not help at all. It tool all of the energy I could muster to finally roll over from the balled-up position I’d wrapped myself into. The room had gone dark since I’d last opened my eyes. I looked toward the balcony and saw only the night’s stars. I rose to my feet to look over the city and was met with yet another depressing sight. As I leaned over the rail, I could see the vastness of what was once our bright and prosperous land. It was peculiar, but not a surprise to see hardly any manufactured light coming from the rest of Asgard now. At least the darkness hid my shame from any onlookers that would normally see me up here. That is, if anyone dared leave their homes in the first place among all this chaos.

I sank down, my back perched against the wall of the balcony. I stared up above. The only thing Hela had not yet blacked out was the sky. I wouldn’t call what I was feeling _‘hope’_ when I looked up at the stars, but it reminded me that there was still an entire galaxy she had not yet touched. I thought for a brief second that perhaps I might get lucky and that mad Titan who saved me before would show up and put us out of our misery. If anyone was a match for Hela, it may be him. Of course, there’s the rest of the known universe at stake if he would succeed.

My fantasies of being saved came to a halt when I heard the crackling of rocks from back inside the room. When I looked inside, I could only barely see the magic-made lock around the door crumbling and evaporating. I stood up cautiously. The door opened slowly and Hela emerged.

“What a day,” she said with a sigh. At the snap of her fingers, the room lit up with green flames perched atop each of the candlesticks decorated about. She gave a confused expression when she stared at the empty bed. I stayed put, hiding in plain sight.

“Loki?” She asked while darting her head around. Her eyes quickly landed on me standing on the balcony. She smiled. “Ah, there you are.”

“Did you think I’d left?” I asked, before turning my gaze over the edge of the railing. “Believe me, it was tempting.”

She let out a short chuckle before walking toward me. Naturally, I stepped back -- right into the railing that stopped me from falling over or moving any further.

“Oh, don’t joke like that, brother.”

Her hair was let down her crown apparently retired for the night.

She was quickly pressed against me, chest-to-chest again. This was happening entirely too often now. With one hand, she caressed my shoulder. I didn’t care to look her way. Of course, she didn’t care that I didn’t care. Her other hand landed on my cheek, turning my head to face her. I was getting tired of the smile she wore whenever she looked at me. To my benefit, and my dread, I wouldn’t have to look at it long. Her hand migrated from my cheek to the back of my head. Her lips were forcibly locked to mine. I resisted. I tried to pull away. Her grip on me didn’t allow such freedom. I could only grumble my disdain into her mouth. It didn’t stop her from shoving her tongue into mine. I expected her to taste like death.

No, only normal Asgardian tongue flavours. That made it even worse.

She must have sensed my anger and disgust, because she pulled her face away from mine abruptly. Now I was met with her frowning lips and sharp eyes. She stayed silent, apparently studying my face for a few seconds.

“You look stressed, Loki.”

_'No shit.'_

“I’m stressed too.”

_'Right, because you are only the ultimate power in Asgard now.'_

She looked toward the bed, then back to me. Her smile had returned.

“Perhaps we should move in from the cold air.”

_'Oh, no.'_

“Come, brother!” She kept her grip on my arm, tugging me with her while she marched toward the bed. She lightly threw me down to the soft mattress. It was preferable to landing on the hard floor after a thirty-minute fall. That preference changed when she joined me, gracefully dropping next to me while I found a comfortable position. She laid parallel to me, head propped up on a hand and shoulder and staring at me with that increasingly annoying smile. With the green light reflecting on her pale skin, she almost looked alien. It reminded me of the Zehoberei people, although the mock-daughter of the Titan was the only I’d ever seen.

“Well,” Hela finally spoke up, “we’ve certainly both had a long past few days, haven’t we?”

An angered expression took me over.

“Between being stabbed,” I snapped, “having my people slaughtered, falling into a short coma, being kept prisoner, and being violated in the shower -- all your doing, by the way -- well… you’re quite observant.”

I threw myself around, turning away from her in a huff.

“Oh, darling,” She said from behind my back and placing her hand on my shoulder. “You really are stressed, aren’t you?”

I ignored her. She didn’t stop.

“Well, there’s one way I know to relieve stress.”

I have a bad feeling about this.

“Already done it myself today, in fact. It really helps, if you want me to show you. Here, roll over.” It wasn’t as much a suggestion as it was an order as she turned me over to face the ceiling. She brought herself closer, now hovering right over me. Against my will, I made myself look at her.

“The only stress relief I need is to be out of your presence!” I grumbled. She rolled her eyes, lips still turned upward.

“Oh, don’t be so rude. I want to help you,” she said as her hand trailed down my arm slowly. I knew exactly where she was going. Instinctively, I grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop what was about to happen.

_“Loki…”_ she stretched out my name. Her hand continued on it’s slow path downward. Mine stayed firmly attached to her wrist, but it didn’t change anything. “Let your sister help you.”

“You’re not my--” I began to shout before I felt her open palm graze the fabric over my groin. I choked on my words. My head jerked toward the opposite wall. Part of me couldn’t believe she was doing this again. I had to convince myself that it even _was_ happening again. Obviously, she was _that_ twisted. I finally gathered enough of myself to quietly mumble “You’re not my sister.”

While any shred of my dignity threw itself over the edge of the balcony, she continued padding over my cock. I wasn’t going to be able to stop this. I could only hear myself begin to plead for her to stop what she was doing. My wishes were nothing compared to hers.

_“Shhh…”_ Hela held a finger over her lips. Her hand dipped below my waistline. “I’m going to make it all better for you, brother.”

What would be the point of correcting her again? The only thing I could control was my own body. I thought so, at least. An even more disgusted feeling set inside me as I felt myself begin to harden at her touch once again. I heard her let out a joyed moan when she realized it as well. She wrapped her hand around my girth and began stroking. Up and down, she slowly worked my flesh until I was hard as stone. When I rolled my head to look at her again, the pained look on my face seemed not to phase her while she bit her bottom lip.

“You see?” She whispered. “It’s already starting to work.”

Her gaze locked on my cock when she tugged the trousers away.

My mind was running on a sort of autopilot as she continued stroking me off. It was like something out of a fever-dream. This foreign hand wrapped around me, illuminated in a green hue, and only the feeling of shame and wrongfulness surrounding it.

I barely registered when she changed positions. I could feel the shifting in the bed, but it was as though time was frozen and racing at the same time. She had moved herself over me now, her head positioned over my cock. Her clothes had disappeared again. She licked her lips once before looking me in the eye as she touched her tongue to the tip. She didn’t break her eye-contact as she wrapped her lips over the end as well. There was nothing around to fixate on but her in the mostly dark room. I trembled as she managed to fit the entirety of my shaft into her mouth. Once the tingling started and grew strong, I knew I was done-for. She briefly took me out of her mouth to speak quietly.

“Come for me, Loki. Come for your queen,”

She licked the length of the shaft, “For your sister.”

I threw my head back as it happened. It was the only part I could feel so clearly. The lips and tongue over me. The fingers wrapped around the base. The strong throbbing. The spurts of semen blowing out of me and straight into her mouth.

I heard her swallow my stolen seed down into her throat. I did nothing.

I heard her say “Good boy” as she crawled back to my side. I was silent.

I felt her lips on mine again. She wrapped her arms around me, burying herself into my side. I didn’t move.

“You see? Look how calm you’ve become,” was the last thing I heard her say before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it only took seven months to get a couple of hours to put a chapter together. I hope this helps me get back into this fic and get the rest of it done.


	5. -- The End --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have lost my taste for writing this one. It is one of my more followed fics, but I really have nowhere to go with it. I have even gotten a little uncomfortable with where I did go with it.
> 
> I am not done with Loki/Hela content, though.  
> Just less yikes-y.

Blah, blah, blah...

The mysterious red eyes was Proxima Midnight because Hela killed Thanos and kept her a slave like Loki.

Yadda, yadda, yadda...

Loki and Midnight team up and escape.

The end.


End file.
